Nero Claudius
This article is about the 4 Nero. For the 5 , see Nero Claudius (Bride). For the 5 , see Nero Claudius (Caster). , Red Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus |image = nero1.png|Stage 1 nero2.png|Stage 2 nero3.png|Stage 3 nero4.png|Stage 4 NeroOB.png|Olympian Bloomers Neroaf.png|April Fool Nero_Claudius_sprite1.png|Sprite 1 NeroSprite2.png|Sprite 2 Nero_Claudius_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 Nerobloomers.png|Bloomers Sprite |jname = ネロ・クラウディウス |voicea = Tange Sakura |class = Saber |atk = 1,574/9,449 |hp = 1,880/11,753 |gatk=11,441 |ghp=14,250 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 5 |attribute = Man |illus = Wada Arco |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 24.5% |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 10.1% |npchargeatk = 0.84% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |traits = Female, Humanoid, King, Riding, Roman, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= - Goblet of Wealth B= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B-= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank B= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Costume= }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer) and Helena Blavatsky (Archer). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Suzuka Gozen. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra CCC, "Cheers Like a Falling Star". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~, 28 September 2016 Update. *She received her first Costume Dress Olympian Bloomers on the Nero Festival Redux ~2017 Autumn~ Event. *She currently has the most audible dialogue lines, a total of 78. **Most of the voice lines are from event shops during the Nero Festival. *Her skills and Bond 10 Craft Essense are all references to traits or skills she has in Fate/Extra. **Migraine and Imperial Privilege are traits. **Thrice-Setting Sun is a skill that, after being used, will bring her back to life with low health one time after she dies. Unlike in Fate/GO, it has an unlimited duration in Fate/Extra, and will only disappear when consumed or if dispelled by an enemy. **Thunderous Applause is a damaging skill that upgrades from Artillery Applause. The upgrade is unlocked after using 100 items and speaking to her in your Private Room. *The theater in the background of her Noble Phantasm (and used as the art on her Bond 10 Craft Essence) is the same theater shown in the background of her Noble Phantasm in Fate/Extra, called Theater of the Deranged. In Fate/Extra, the theater remains in the background for 3 turns, boosting Nero's damage done for the duration. Images Saint Graphs= nero1.png|Stage 1 nero2.png|Stage 2 nero3.png|Stage 3 nero4.png|Stage 4 NeroOB.png|Olympian Bloomers Neroaf.png|April Fool Saber07-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Neroicon.png|Stage 1 NeroStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 NeroStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 NeroFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 NeroCostume01Icon.png|Olympian Bloomers S005 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S005 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S005 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S005 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Olympian Bloomers) |-| Sprites= Nero_Claudius_sprite1.png|Stage 1 NeroSprite2.png|Stage 2 Nero_Claudius_Sprite3.png|Stage 3 Nerobloomers.png|Olympian Bloomers S005 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S005 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S005 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S005 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Olympian Bloomers) nplogo005.png|NP Logo Nerosprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Nerosprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Nerosprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) NeroClaudiusSprite3_NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Nero skill.png|Skill pose Nero NPfinishing.png|NP pose AestusEstus.png|Aestus Estus |-| Expression Sheets= Nero sheet1.png|Stage 1 Nero sheet2.png|Stage 2 Nero sheet3.png|Stage 3 Nero sheet bloomers.png|Olympian Bloomers Spunky Umu.png|NPC Only (Battle in New York 2018) |-| Craft Essences= Nightless_rose.png|Nightless Rose Imperialchocolate.png|Imperial Chocolate (Valentine CE) Last_encore.png|Last Encore 276.png|Anniversary Heroines 299.png|Annihilation List Praise_Me.png|Here's Your Honor FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA CE361.png|Spiritron Portrait CaligulaVACE.png|Si Vales, Valeo CE599.jpg|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Battle_Olympia_borderless.png|Battle Olympia Fate_EXTRA.png|Fate/EXTRA Portrait_CE_0736.png|Ultra-Beautiful Empress Choco 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK FullCE647.png|Domus Aurea de Curcubeu Mare CE849.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE899.png|Return Match |-| Others= NeroClaudiusArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) NeroClaudiusArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) NeroClaudiusArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) NeroClaudiusDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 NeroClaudiusDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 Saber_(Fate_Extra).png|Official Fate/Extra Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:Roman Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:King Category:Riding Category:Roman Category:Saberface Category:Septem